fallout_novelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cait
Cait was a 22nd-century melee fighter associated with raiders, and one of the main characters of [[Fallout 4 Novelization|'Fallout 4 Novelization']]. Background Cait's past is very unspecified and hazy, but it's clear her childhood was made miserable by her uncaring parents and their despise towards her. When Cait turned sixteen, they sold her into slavery and their contact was lost. Cait managed to fight her way to freedom and ended up a fighter in the Combat Zone. When the location was overrun by raiders, the fights became much more brutal, but Cait managed to still remain at first place. Appearance Cait was a very short young woman with green eyes and auburn red hair. She was described to give off an aura of unapproachabilty, glaring at most people who dared to come close to her. Despite her size, she always managed to look tough. It's also understandable that Cait was physically fit as well. Personality Cait had a very brash, cold personality, which was hard to get used to for most people, resulting in her coming off as distant and hostile. She was usually very straightforward and brutally honest, even when it wasn't necessary, and didn't mind using unnecessarily profane expressions to get her point across. Despite that, she always held true to her word and showed loyalty to those she perceived as her allies. Cait clearly believed in a very dependent code of ethics, always trying to even her relationship with others and remain without debt to anyone. The only known exception to this was [[Danse|'Danse']], whom she considered her guardian and friend - although that could also be due to the fact that he had helped her when they first met. Relationships Danse Although Cait wasn't very trusting to anyone, she quickly developed an attachment to Danse - initially because she had a debt to him for saving her life, but later simply from attachment. It's clear that Cait saw the Paladin as something of a father figure in her life, most of all because he seemed to be very protective of her. The two of them found a common language very quickly, despite how diametrally different their personalities were. Danse got into a habit of paying for Cait's expenses as if he were her legal guardian, much like he did with Nora. He also bought her a warmer jacket during the late fall/early winter chapters, and taught her how to shoot a shotgun. It's also later mentioned that the two did their morning workout together, and trained hand-to-hand combat when the others were otherwise busy. Nora The relationship between Cait and Nora was off for a rocky start, as Nora denied Cait the right to join their party. They partnered up due to circumstances later on, but their relationship was cold and purely professional. It warmed up a little after their arrival in Vault 81, but Nora continued to pateonize Cait and treat her like a child, causing the latter to grow frustrated and rude. That eased down a bit later on in the story, possibly thanks to Paladin Danse, who was close with both women and could have influenced their affection for each other. Piper Cait and Piper started off very similarly to Cait and Nora, with mutual mistrust and coldness. However, they worked through it much sooner than it was with Nora, and Piper actually started to see Cait as someone worth looking up to. She later confessed to Nora about her real reasons for joining the party only because she was inspired by Cait's openness and the fact that the girl found the courage to share her problems with the others. As time passed and, thanks to the efforts of Paladin Danse, Cait slowly learned to trust others more and open up, the relationship between her and Piper warmed up a bit as well. However, Cait still excluded Piper from the circle of people she considered her friends. (In fact, those people were only Danse and Nora.)